


14: Scour

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui is blind as a bat.





	14: Scour

Kamui had never had the greatest eyesight. He’d had glasses for as long as he could remember. So, it was, of course, only natural for him to be sent off on a scavenger hunt for the slyphs immediately after he broke his last spare pair.

It was infuriating enough to try and find the items they wished for when he was wearing his glasses - his height was to blame for the most part, often wishing he was a lalafel instead of an Au Ra whenever he had to do quests for the kinder of the beast tribes.

As a result, Kamui spent the better part of 3 hours scouring the surrounding area for the requested items. He succeeded. At the cost of his dignity and tidy appearance.

Oh, and of course, upon trading the items in, what was it that the Slyphs noticed?

He had a pair of glasses left spare at Little Solace the entire time.

Kamui did not return to the place for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> lolololol


End file.
